Like We Used To
by weird girl 1212
Summary: Corey's life hasn't been the best life he's ever had he broke up with Carrie which is dating Larry and Corey can't seem to get the break-up out of his head. Based on the song Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon


Corey regrets everything that happened with him and Carrie they had a rough break-up and regrets everything he said or did to her he missed how'd he hold her while she cried. How they watched her favorite movies and how she told him a million times.

_I can feel her breath as she's sleepin' next to me,  
Sharing pillows and cold feet.  
She can feel my heart, fell asleep to it's beat,  
Under blankets and warm sheets._

He wished he can get her back but she's with Larry oh how he missed everything she used to say to him when she repeated all her favorite parts to her favorite movie. Corey can't seem to go on with his life he remembers the break-up as if it happened yesterday but it only happened 14 months a 7 days ago yes he has been counting all the days they've been apart.

_If only I could be in that bed again..._  
_If only it were me instead of him..._

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_  
_Does he hold you when you cry?_  
_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?_  
_Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain? "_  
_Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

He remembered singing to her favorite songs how he sang it to her everyday. There are some nights he can't even sleep just thinking about her her smile, laugh and her beauty. He can't stand living like this anymore he had to see her and talk to her he found himself walking in the rain without a coat. He was heading towards her house.

_Fourteen months and seven days ago..._  
_Oh, I know you know,_  
_How we felt about that night._  
_Just your skin against the window..._  
_Oh, we took it slow,_  
_And we both know..._  
_It should've been me inside that car._  
_It should've been me instead of him... in the dark._

He continued walking his head was fogged up with thoughts_ I should've said something or done something before she walked out of my life._ He needed to see her again. _I screwed up and I'm sorry Carrie I want thing to go back to the way they used just like we used to. _He thought _I'm so sorry I need you I can't go on living like this your the only girl that was my first love. _He can't seem to move on with his life.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_  
_Does he hold you when you cry?_  
_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?_  
_Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain? "_  
_Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

He can't seem to get that break-up out of his head like he has been glued there to torture him and punish to suffer him dearly. _I'm so sorry I love you Carrie I can't seem to move on with my life it's nothing it's like someone ripped off my heart stomped all over it or like someone stabbed me in the heart and left it there. _So many emotions were running he couldn't even tell some of it.

_I know, love, (I'm a sucker for that feeling.)_  
_Happens all the time, love, (I always end up feelin' cheated.)_  
_You're on my mind, love, (or so that matter when I need it.)_  
_It happens all the time love, yeah._

He saw Carrie sitting on the porch crying and he didn't know what to say or do but like he used to he held her. She looked up and saw him she immediately stopped crying and put her arms around his neck and cried on his chest they stayed in that position for an hour and she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her head.

_Will he love you like I loved you?_  
_Will he tell you everyday?_  
_Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?_  
_Can you promise me if this was right:_  
_Don't throw it all away?_  
_Can you do all these things?_  
_Will you do all these things..._  
_Like we used to?_  
_Oh, like we used to..._

"Carrie can things go back to the way they used to?" She looked up and kissed him he kissed back and she looked up from and and replied with a smile

"Corey I've been wanting things to back to the way they were since the day we broke up"

He smiled and kissed her both of they'er lives were much better since that way they both got what they wanted the most each other things changed that day Carrie and Corey finally lived in peace in happiness.


End file.
